inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gandales Baran
Gandales Baran '(ガンダレス・バラン, ''Gandaresu Baran) is a forward of Ratoniik Eleven, Faram Dite and a member of Shitennou. Appearance Gandales has pale-white skin and black seaweed-like long hair that falls over his back as bangs on both sides of his face and between his eyes, and a pair of dark magenta eyes. He also has dark magenta streak line markings below both of his eyes. His ears are pointy and unlike most Faram Obius males, Gandales has only one horn-like spike atop his head. He is also standard in height. Personality Gandales is rather simple-minded, and he listens to his older brother Ryugel all the time without even thinking about what he is truly doing. He also adores his brother, praising him of being "intelligent" and "awesome" at every given opportunity. Plot He made an unofficial debut in episode 20 along with his fellow Shitennou members. In episode 28, he appeared alongside his older brother Ryugel Baran, accompanying Rodan Gasgus to join Gurdon Eleven. In episode 30, he appeared briefly along with Ryugel, watching the match between Earth Eleven and Gurdon Eleven. In episode 31, when Ryugel concluded that they should go, Gandales suggested that they should keep watching until the end. However, Ryugel told him that Earth Eleven was already defeated in his imaginary training, and that no matter how many times they tried, they wouldn't win. His statement seemingly impressed Gandales. In episode 32, the brothers navigated their way towards Ratoniik, but they accidentally landed on a desert on an unknown planet instead. When they did arrive on Ratoniik, Gandales got pushed out of the mini-spaceship by his brother, resulting in him getting tangled in the ropes that surrounded the perfume-infected area of the forest. The brothers then cut down all the ropes around the area, causing the perfume to spread further. Near the end of the episode, the brothers also got caught up in the perfume as they were attracted to an illusion of a candy house. In episode 33, Gandales panicked when Ryugel told him to go out to see if there was any Madowashisou again, causing the spacecraft to crash-land next to Ratoniik Eleven's dormitory. During the match, he suggested that Ryugel and him should go up, but Ryugel told him that there should be some "impact" in their interference, and when Ryugel exhibited this by stealing the ball, Gandales, idolizing Ryugel as usual, started cheering for him. The brothers then teared up Earth Eleven's defense line with their combo play and successfully scored the first goal for Ratoniik Eleven with Scream of Eden. In episode 34, the brothers once again broke through Earth Eleven's defense line and attempted to score another goal for Ratoniik Eleven, but they failed as Ibuki's Rising Slash caused it to change course just in time. Minaho then used a new hissatsu, named Asokoni UFO thrice to trick the brothers. Unlike Ryugel, Gandales never realize he was tricked unless Ryugel reminded him. When Minaho grinned at them, Gandales asked Ryugel what they should do, and they made their early exit before the first-half ended. In episode 36, Gandales made a minor appearance as a member of Faram Dite, seemingly discussing with Ryugel. In episode 37, he and Ryugel seemingly used Asokoni UFO to each other to display their new "immunity" to the hissatsu, which caused Minaho to sweatdrop. Hissatsu |-|Anime= *SH Scream of Eden' |-|Game= *'SH Scream of Eden' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'OF Death Scythe Low' *'SH Death Spear' (Extra Route) *'SK Hayashi no Kokoroe' Soul |-|Anime= *'SOUL Belion' |-|Game= *'SOUL Belion' Relationship *'Ryugel Baran (Older Brother) Game Exlcusive Teams *Galaxy Rivals''' Trivia *Along with Ryugel, Gandales's TCG card contains QR code that can be used to obtain Gandales as a player. *He has a habit of praising his brother Ryugel and saying "Awesome! That's really awesome Ryugel-nii!" Category:Shitennou Category:Ratoniik Eleven Category:Aliens Category:Faram Obius Category:Faram Dite Category:Soul users Category:Galaxy Eleven